


The Babies

by kimjaeming11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: He is so fluffy, I am so obssess with Kim Donghyun, M/M, WooGyu's love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: Introducing Infinite's babies





	The Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I cant focus on my study if I didnt write this.. Damn  
> So i ended up write a short one

"Baby, wake up"

Woohyun entered his son's bedroom, switching the light on. Today is Monday and it is school day. Woohyun finds nothing other than his son's black hair poking from under the blanket. He sits on the bed, patting the boy's hair.

"5 minutes eomma~"

His son rolls on the bed and placed his head on Woohyun's lap, hugging his waist. Motherly smile creeps on Woohyun's face, his son is so cute! Woohyun believes that his son is so small and petite because he got Woohyun's blood in him.  

"No baby. Bomin will be here in any minute. You dont want to make him waits right?"

"Just let him waits or tell him I am sick today, that I cant go to school"

"I wouldnt let you miss school again. I know you are weak but you are not the type who get sick easily. Now get up baby"

A small boy makes his way to bathroom with a sigh. He dont want to make his best friend waits for him again. He really is weak just like his dad but he is also not weak, not when he is dancing. 

"Breakfast is ready, appa already downstairs"

"Okay eomma"

After he finished showering and put on his uniform he greets his dad with a kiss on cheek. His dad still had his pajama and bedhair. Both of them really are not a morning person, making Woohyun works 2 times harder to wake them up. 

"Morning appa. You hair is a disaster" His son chuckles. 

"Morning baby"

Donghyun is WooGyu's only child. He is a split image of his parents that WooGyu couple take pride of. When Donghyun isnt smile, he looks like Sunggyu with his small eyes. But when he smiles, you can see Woohyun in him because the way they smile. Donghyun is very lovable, all of his Infinite uncles love him so much. They always try to kidnap Donghyun and treat him everything the boy wants. 1 time, his uncle Seongyeol treats him ice cream all day long, making Donghyun skipped his dinner because he is just too full. Since then, Woohyun makes sure that no one spoils his baby too much.

Not to forget Hoya's baby, Bomin. He is not Hoya's biological son but Hoya adopted him and he grew up taking after his dad. Even if Hoya raised him alone, he still did a good job being a parent to Bomin. Because of their dads connection, Donghyun and Bomin are best friends since they are very little. Bomin is a year younger but he sure didnt act like one, because he looks mature and collect. Maybe the way Hoya raised him makes him independent. On the other side, Donghyun is always a cry baby because he has parents who treat him like a baby all the time, even now they still call him 'baby', he is a high schooler for god sake! Bomin is unofficially becomes Donghyun's care taker. 

"Dont forget you have practice after school"

"I know appa"

Donghyun sneakily hide his smile. He plans to ditch practice today and go to Hongdae with his fellow 99-liners. 

"And dont think of ditching practice again. Last time you guys did it, Geonam Hyung scolded me. Even the CEO called me"

"But practice is boring, I need to do something fun"

"I know it is boring, but if you want to go somewhere, just ask your managers. Dont troubled them ok?"

Sunggyu warns. Woohyun pinched his son's cheek that reminds him of his husband's cheek. Their former manager is now in charge of their kid. They swear everytime they meet him, he aged 5 years older than before. The kids really giving him hard times. Donghyun, Bomin and other kids are now Woolim's trainees while Infinite members are still in the company,doing music and stuffs.

"Ok I know, but appa can I skip practice today?"

"No Donghyunie.. You should go to your monday practice"

"eomma?"

"I agree with your dad"

"But I really want to go to that new cafe with them"

Donghyun looks at his mom with his best puppy face, he knows his mom is weak for that. Woohyun looks at his husband who shaking his head. They know Donghyun's feeling, they too sometimes skipping their practice but now is a crucial time for the kids because of their debut is just around the corner. They dont want the kids to lose their focus. 

"Hmmm I'll take you guys there but only after you guys finished with practice"

Donghyun tilts his head at the suggestion. Maybe that's the best for now, his mom offered to take them there so it is more than okay. Their bells ringing as the sign of Bomin's arrival. Donghyun quickly inhale his breakfast and takes his bag ready to go to school. 

"Ok eomma we'll see you after practice. Bye appa, I love you"

"I love you too baby. Dont skip your lunch to play soccer"

"Bye eomma, I love you"

Woohyun kissed Donghyun goodbye and send him to the door. He greets Hoya's handsome boy at the door who gives him a bright 'good morning uncle Namu'. The two leave the house talking about school and practice. When he is back to the kitchen, Woohyun smiles at the sight of Sunggyu's half-asleep face. The resembles of his husband and son making his heart tight. He loves them too much, sometimes he didnt believe he gave birth to mini-gyu.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what is wrong with me? i just wrote 2 domestic stories  
> im soft for cuties!
> 
> im so obssess with kim donghyun ever since i found out about him...  
> please forgive me but he is just too cute! 
> 
> and please stan golden child! >w< cant wait for their debut!
> 
> and please help me find myungyeol's son~


End file.
